This invention relates generally to the art of testing hosiery articles, and more particularly to the measuring of the elastic characteristics of the welt or waistband of hosiery articles used in the formation of pantyhose garments.
The waistbands are stretched by applying a predetermined large but non-destructive force thereto to determine the waistband's elongation and fit characteristics. The system then measures and records the elastic compressive force exerted by the band when the band is relaxed to a preset dimension. Multiple compressive forces may be performed on the same hosiery article.
In the formation of pantyhose garments, a pair of aligned, clamped hosiery blanks or tubular articles have the band end portions severed a prescribed distance and then stretched a significant amount prior to sewing together to define the panty portion of the garment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,898, for example, discloses apparatus for stretching the aligned blanks from the FIG. 12 position to the FIG. 13 position. Thus, the present invention provides a measuring system for testing hosiery articles to determine whether such articles fall within acceptable "fit" parameters and can survive automatic sewing operations as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,898.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a system for testing the bands of hosiery articles to determine the stretch characteristics thereof and ascertain that the "fit" of a resultant garment will be within an acceptable range.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a system for recording the stretch of a waistband when a predetermined force is applied thereto, and for recording compressive forces applied to the waistband at predetermined stops.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a system for providing a calibrating stop prior to the waistband retracting to a first stop position where compressive forces are recorded.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a measuring system which is more accurate than prior known devices and which is quick and convenient to operate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be understood more fully by reference to the drawing and the accompanying detailed description.